Hungry Eyes
by ForeverTheTorturedRebel
Summary: Phineas and Isabella finally spend some time alone with the stars on New Year's Eve. But strangely, Phineas can't help but look at what was so beautiful about her in the first place... Major Phinabella fluff one-shot.


**"Hungry Eyes"**

**Rated K**

**Summary: Phineas and Isabella finally spend some time alone with the stars. But Phineas can't help but look at what was so beautiful about her in the first place...**

**Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb is not mine. The show and its characters are owned by Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. And I also like to remind you that I do not own the song "Hungry Eyes" owned by Eric Carmen. The reason I got into that song was the film "Dirty Dancing" starring the late, great Patrick Swayze. May he rest in peace. And it's not a songfic. Just a sweet heartwarming oneshot.  
**

* * *

New Year's Eve. Hard to believe that it was finally almost time to enter the new year. And quite frankly, Phineas felt so much relaxed after having to party all out on this major festivity. He needed to be separated from his friends a while so he can enjoy his nice quiet time for himself by going on top of the Flynn-Fletcher roof and just gazing right at the stars.

However, his quiet time was short-lived when one of Phineas's good friends, namely Isabella, started climbing up the ladder and saw her crush just feeling laid-back and relaxing.

"Hey, Phineas! Whatcha dooin'?" Isabella said to Phineas.

"Nothing much. I felt like watching the stars and just hoping that the fireworks start soon enough." Phineas spoke to her, just displaying that cute smile of his that Isabella always liked.

"You don't mind if I can watch with you? Can I?" Isabella said with a sweetened smile.

"No, go right ahead. I wouldn't mind a little company now and then." Phineas smiled right at her as Isabella just laid down next to him. Phineas could really swear that the daisy smell was going right to his pointy nose. He didn't mind one bit as his heart couldn't quite help but beat louder like a drum. She was really close to him than she would ever imagine.

Basically, it was all that Isabella wanted. She always fantasized about this moment between her and Phineas. It would be just them and nothing else that would interrupt this special moment between the pair. But something was missing from Isabella herself. It feels like every chance that Isabella gets from trying to tell Phineas her feelings always seems to fail. Because basically it was due to interruption from Candice, Baljeet Buford or especially Phineas's Mom. Isabella was always disappointed that she let those chances of her telling Phineas slip away from her grip easily.

But Isabella was meaning to tell him about these feelings that wouldn't subside. Isabella was gonna hope that this one and only chance wasn't gonna slip on the biggest night of the year. It was clear that Isabella was gonna make Phineas hers tonight.

"Wow, it's weird that the rest of the stars look so much strange, don't you think?" Isabella replied as she turned her eyes to the triangle-headed Phineas, but still kept her focus right on the shining stars.

"Indeed. I think those rows of stars are starting to look pretty much like me for a change." Phineas replied with a chuckle as he started to point up the row of aligned stars. It looked pretty much like a spaceship to what Isabella was seeing. "See that?"

"Phineas, that's actually Orion." Isabella corrected him, "You're not thinking about turning into a spaceship, are you?"

"Nah..." Phineas replied as he just laughed it out, "But somehow, it would be awesome to look down of the family and friends that I care about. So I think it would be pretty cool."

"Yeah. That would be. But if you were a constellation, that means I wouldn't have nobody to hang out with." Isabella responded almost feeling a bit worried, but she knew all along that Phineas was just playing around with her.

"Relax, Isabella. I ain't going anywhere." Phineas said as he gave him a smile of confidence that even Isabella herself would even blush at. "And I plan on keeping that promise."

Seeing Isabella blush right at him made Phineas smile so bright and wider than ever. There was something about Isabella in the first place that Phineas couldn't help but put her mind to. She was definitely beautiful from Phineas's standpoint, despite that he just couldn't disguise it well. Those eyes that Isabella fluttered at him when they would be talking to each other looked very hungry. The kind of hungry eyes that felt the magic between himself and Isabella.

From Isabella's perfect sound, she could hear the countdown go from Phineas's house, indicating that she didn't have much time to talk or gloat. She needed to tell him now before it was way too late. She had him in her sights in Isabella didn't want this perfect moment to be ruined by anything else.

"Um, Phineas... is it okay that I ask you something?" Isabella replied as she tried to hide her blush from Phineas, but she just couldn't just help it.

"Sure." Phineas nodded greatly as the countdown began to wind down to its last 10 seconds.

_**10... 9... 8...**_

"Oh, geez... this is really gonna be hard for me to do..." Isabella said with a little bit of a nervous murmur.

"Come on, Isabella. Tell me." Phineas said as he was trying to make up Isabella's mind of what she was gonna say to her.

_**7... 6... 5...**_

"Phineas, I..." Isabella said as she struggled to find the words to even say to Phineas.

"You... what?" Phineas replied with a shrug.

Isabella never even found the words to say. Instead as the countdown winded down to it's last four seconds, Isabella somehow leant into Phineas...

_**4... 3... 2... 1...** _

And as the words "Happy New Year" was shouted inside Phineas's house thanks to the guests, Isabella's lips crashed right into Phineas, just kissing him hardly until she couldn't find the ounce to just breathe anymore. Phineas didn't know how to react to something like this. Just the taste of strawberry lemonade reached Phineas's tastebuds. He wouldn't be used to a moment like this, but this was now New Year's Day. It was a time to be merry.

In surprise, Phineas caressed her cheek and kissed her once again. It was just an amazing moment for him and for her. This moment for Isabella worked perfectly as she was showing Phineas what love was really all about. Just a single touch of the lips made it perfect enough to end this night on occasion. As both Isabella and Phineas separated each other, the tension between this was a little nervous, but yet comfortable.

"Wow, that was..." Isabella replied as she lost what she was saying once again.

"That was amazing!" Phineas exclaimed in surprise. Was that the whole reason why Isabella wanted to do this. This was way more interesting than having to tell that special someone what you felt.

"Yeah, I guess it was..." Isabella blushed once again as she was glad to have that little blush out of her system.

After a few seconds of silence between them, Phineas spoke on.

"You wanna go get some pie? Mom made it for everybody." Phineas replied to her for the last time as he held out his hand to her just like a gentleman would ever do.

"I would love to, Phineas." Isabella responded back to him as he grabbed his hand and they continued walking inside with each other hand-to-hand. With one final blush, Isabella whispered right back to him lowly so that he wouldn't hear, "I would love to..."

With the sound of "Auld Lang Syne" playing on the stereo, Isabella finally sighed to herself that she finally had Phineas all to herself after all this time. After all, she finally wanted to see from Phineas that this love of theirs was really meant to be.

* * *

**I wouldn't lie one bit if I were to tell you that the song "Hungry Eyes" by Eric Carmen would be the perfect theme song for Isabella and Phineas no doubt. This was really fun to write for me no less. Until then, read and review!**


End file.
